


Soul fire is quite scary

by PaintedDogfan



Series: Technoblade's Piglin adventures [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedDogfan/pseuds/PaintedDogfan
Summary: Technoblade is a Piglin and gets spooked by soul fire...
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Technoblade's Piglin adventures [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042107
Comments: 7
Kudos: 254





	Soul fire is quite scary

**Author's Note:**

> Technoblade is a child in this (around 8ish)

Technoblade, his father Philza, and his older brother Wilbur, were on the cobblestone path in the small town that they lived near. Techno quickly grew bored of listening to Phil negotiate prices and trade with the villagers and decided to run to where Wilbur was watching an older man play a flute. He got halfway there when he suddenly froze. The strong acidic smell of smoke reached his nostrils. It wasn’t the normal smell of fire though. It was a different kind of smell. One that was oddly familiar. 

The last time he remembered the scent was from when he was still a toddler in the nether. He had gotten lost in his playing and strayed a little too far away from his sounder when he fell down the pit. He didn’t have time to make any noises of pain before the overwhelming scent hit him full force. All he remembered was some sort of fire except it was blue. He didn’t question it though, in fact he barely acknowledged it. All he remembered was feeling absolutely petrified and the Primal fear mixed with adrenaline that led him scrambling over to the surface despite how deep the pit was.

That was how he felt now. He needed to get away quickly. There was danger nearby. The smell was overwhelming. It clouded his thoughts. He was frozen in fear when he felt a heavy weight on his shoulder. He spun around and looked around wildly. He couldn’t help the high pitched whimper that escaped his tusks as he began to run. He could hear shouts of people jumping out of his way but that didn’t matter. He just needed to get away. 

He stumbled over the uneven path and after what felt like hours, but was really just minutes, collapsed in an alleyway. He panted and collected himself. He could no longer smell that nasty stench. As the adrenaline wore off, he began to feel tired. Apparently running did that to you. He didn't know how long he stayed there but his ears perked up as the sounds of his fathers voice yelling his name registered. He ran up to the man and gripped his shirt tightly.

Philza wasn’t sure about what the hell had happened. He was trying to convince a villager to lower his prices when he saw Technoblade looking like he just saw a ghost. Concerned, he had placed a hand on the boy's shoulder but quickly realized his mistake when the young piglin shrieked. Before he could try to do anything else, Techno started sprinting away. Phil knew better than to run after him. Piglins, especially young ones, are fast. There was no way he would be able to keep up with him. His best bet was to try to find him once he had calmed down.  
“Dad?”

Phil turned to look at Wilbur. The brunette boy had come running when he heard the commotion and was looking up at him with panicked eyes. 

He responded with “Hey, hey, it’s okay, can you stay here for me while I go find Techno?”

When the boy nodded, Phil took off in the direction where he had last seen him go. It was surprisingly quite easy to follow his trail. With anyone else, he would have been thankful, but with Techno, it just made him more worried. Techno was never easy to track. What startled him so much to the point that he panicked? He called out Techno’s name again, hoping that he would hear them. As the seconds went by, he got increasingly more worried. Techno was nowhere to be found. After a few more antagonizing minutes, Phil sighed with relief when he felt familiar hooved hands gripping tightly at his clothes.

He looked down at the young child. His floppy ears were pinned to his head and his face was nudging against his leg. He crouched down and pulled him into a hug. After a minute, he pulled away from the whimpering boy and picked him up. 

“Are you okay Tech?” he comforted, rubbing circles on his back.

Techno gave a small nod.

He continued, “Do you want to tell me what happened?”

The piglin paused for a second, “Later.”

Phil nodded, “alright, let’s go find Wilbur.”

Philza started walking back with Techno in his arms but after a minute or so of walking, he noticed Technoblade shifting in his grip and looking slightly more distressed as they neared the location where Wilbur was at. He put him down near a fruit stand.

“Do you want to stay here while I go get Wil?”, He waited until Techno nodded.

“Alright but don’t run off, okay?”

Once he nodded again, Phil ruffled the fur on his head and set off to go find Wilbur.

As he approached him, he could see the clear worry written on the brunette's face at the sight of him alone.

“Did..did you find him?” he quavered.

Phil gave him a smile.

“Yeah, he’s a bit shaken up but otherwise fine.”

Wilbur sighed with relief at the fact that his younger brother was okay.

Phil put a hand on his shoulder.

“C’mon, lets go, don’t wanna keep him waiting now do we?”

“No, we don’t.” Wilbur agreed.

They thankfully found Techno where Phil left him and set off towards their little cottage in the woods. Once they arrived, they went about they're day as normally. None of them brought the incident up. Phil knew that Techno always needed some alone time and that he would come to him eventually. And he did, later that night.

As Phil was about to turn off his lamp and get some sleep, he heard the soft pitty patter of hooves walking across the hard wooden floorboards. Phil waited. Soon enough a head with two floppy ears appeared in the doorway. Phil patted the spot on the be next to him and Techno hesitantly walked over and sat down awkwardly. Phil pulled him closer and they sat in silence.

After a moment, Phil began, “So you want to talk about it?”

Techno snuggled closer.

“I felt so scared.”

“Go on.”

He looked Phil in the eyes.

“I don’t know why though. I was walking over to Wil, then I smelled a fire, at least I think it was a fire, the smell was slightly off so I'm not sure.”

He furrowed his eyebrows in frustration and looked down at the floor before continuing.

“Then I felt like I couldn’t move no matter how hard I tried. It was so scary. But then I felt like the place was dangerous and panicked. It was as if everything around me stopped existing and the only thing that mattered was getting away.”

He looked back up at him.

Phil raised an eyebrow.

“Fire?”

That was what scared him so badly? But why? Techno wasn’t never scared of fire. And it wasn’t a piglin thing either. The only fire piglins were scared of was soul fire. Then it clicked in his head.

“Wait, you mentioned it smelled different? What did it smell like?”

Techno thought for a moment confused.

“Well maybe... something like soul sand.”

Phil smiled at him.

“Techno, mate, that was soul fire.”

“Soul fire?” Techno repeated, confused.

“Yes, when you light soul sand or soul soil, instead of getting a normal fire, you get a soul fire, which is blue.”

Techno nodded in understanding.

“But why did it scare me?” he questioned, tilting his head to the side.

“Ah, well you see, piglins are scared of soul fire. This is because soul fire is often found in the soul sand valley. Of course, that place is very dangerous. So piglins evolved a natural fear of soul fire because if you are too scared of the fire that’s littered all over the place, then you can’t go there and get hurt.”

Techno stayed quiet for a moment.

“I think I understand. Thanks.”

Phil hugged his son.

“No need to thank me, now go on, get some sleep.”

He smiled as he watched Techno run back to his room.


End file.
